1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bracket for mounting a window air conditioner unit, and a method for mounting the air conditioning unit in a window. In particular, the invention relates to a bracket that enables air conditioners of various sizes to be securely mounted in a window frame without the need for shims or other adjustment devices.
2. The Prior Art
Window air conditioners are commonly used in older buildings that are not equipped with central air conditioning ducts, or in locations where the need for air conditioning is restricted to a very small window of time. These window units are convenient because they can be installed and removed without affecting the building, and can be moved to different rooms based on need. However, window units are very heavy, and are not always perfectly sized for the window opening. As a result, the units are not always securely mounted in the window. In addition, if the unit is too small, air gaps can form around the unit and reduce its cooling effect. Several attempts have been made to create brackets for securing the air conditioning unit in place. However, these often require permanently affixing the bracket to the building via screws, bolts, etc.